villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Colonel Calloway
Colonel Calloway is the false main antagonist of the first half of the movie Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School. He is the headmaster and coach for Calloway Military School. He is voiced by Ronnie Schell. Biography Colonel Calloway is first seen early in the movie, finding his cadets spying on the girls in Mrs. Grimwood's school. He's quick to remind the cadets that they need to practice for an upcoming volleyball match with those girls. Later on, while the cadets are testing out a water balloon launching bazooka, one of the cadets crashes into Colonel Calloway and smashes a water balloon in his face, evidently frustrating him. As he orders his cadets to continue training, one of them hands him his hat, which had fallen off from the impact and shrunk from the moisture of the balloon. In a later scene, he announces that he's leaving to meet with Mrs. Grimwood to set up the time for the volleyball match. Upon arriving at Mrs. Grimwood's school he is immediately taken aback by the atmosphere and Sibella's sudden appearance and transformation. He meets with Mrs. Grimwood, who offers him 'fungus fudge and toadstool tea', both of which he finds revolting. Matches begins to breathe fire under his chair as he gloats about how he and his cadets are 'looking forward to winning again this year'. Eventually, he leaps out of his chair with his rear end ablaze before meeting Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy and determining the time of the match. Afterwards, he storms off. As he returns to the training yard at the military school, he yells at his cadets, ordering them to win the match no matter what and preparing them to engage the enemy. By the time the match is preparing to begin, Colonel Calloway protests, stating that the court is unfit for play as they lack a net, referee and boundary lines - all of which are remedied immediately. With no other complaints, the match begins. Throughout the majority of the game, he roots for his cadets, even as they start cheating. When the cadets place a remote control device inside the volleyball, the game starts to turn in their favor. However, Scooby ends up swallowing the remote, causing their plan to backfire and the volleyball to bounce around when Scooby hiccups. It bounces into Colonel Calloway's head, causing his hat to fall off. As he bends over to pick it up, Scooby hiccups again, causing it to bounce into his butt, knocking him onto the ground. The cadets try one final time to win - now using a jetpack. However, thanks to Scooby's hiccuping, the volleyball flies back into the cadet's side of the court and bounces on each of their heads on-by-on before finally landing in front of Colonel Calloway, giving Mrs. Grimwood's school the last point they need to win. Calloway is reluctant to hand over the trophy, stating that their loss must've been a mistake, but the trophy is quickly taken off his hands. Upon seemingly accepting his defeat, and stating that 'the Calloway Code says to retreat with dignity', Scooby hiccups once again, causing the volleyball to lunge into Calloway's backside once again. This causes Colonel Calloway to bounce around and eventually bounce away on the volleyball, leaving his cadets thinking that he broke his own 'Calloway Code'. He is seen afterwards in a number of scenes where he plays a much more minor role in favor of the true main villain, primarily during the ending scene where he's dancing with Mrs. Grimwood briefly. Personality Colonel Calloway is a stern and serious man who takes pride in his school's winning streak against Mrs. Grimwood's school. Because of this, he pushes his cadets relentlessly to train so that they can defeat the girls, much like an actual military general. Despite his serious demeanor, he is relatively incompetent and is subject to numerous painful and embarrassing situations. He is also a sore loser, as seen when he refuses to hand over his trophy after his cadets lose the volleyball match. Due to his reaction to seeing Sibella in her bat form, it's also likely that he's rather cowardly. Trivia *Both in appearance and characterization, Colonel Calloway shares a lot of similarities to the Hanna-Barbera villain Dick Dastardly - both are incompetent, comic relief villains who unsuccessfully cheat to win. **Unlike Dick, however, Calloway never does the cheating himself. It's all done by his cadets. Navigation Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Military Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Wrathful Category:Cheater Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Villains by Proxy